


Dreams and Starlight

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Kylo Ren, purely selfish writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much a super short that I wrote for me. Purely selfish.</p>
<p>What I would want my favorite Knight of Ren to be doing/thinking about me after a long day of working to rule the galaxy with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this for me.

He loved how she felt against him.

Kylo stroked her braided hair as she slept, her lips twitching into a smile as his touch invaded her dreams. He loved that little quirk her lips got when she was trying to not laugh while watching him flounder through a barrage of compliments.

She turned over in her sleep, automatically nestling herself against him. Her curves fit nicely against his angles. Kylo smiled down at her sleeping form as she shifted, slipping her bare leg back between his, a murmur of content trailing off into her soft sounds of sleep.

With one hand tucked under her face and the other slipped into her cleavage, her breathing deepened. He adored how innocent she looked, her pale skin shining in the dim light of the stars streaming in through the window of their bedroom.

He pressed closer, ignoring the slight arousal that came as her bottom pressed into his hips. He leaned over her sleeping form to press a light kiss to her jaw, a breath of amusement passing his lips as she sighed at the intrusion into her unconscious musings.

Fitting his arms around her, Kylo lay his head on the pillow next to hers.

As he finally drifted off to sleep, he realized that he would give everything in the galaxy, and then some, just to make her happy.


End file.
